The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a low-cost, high-speed, low-power, highly integrated semiconductor storage device (memory) and a semiconductor device integrally including a logic circuit and a semiconductor storage device.
In the recent situation of the multimedia age, such needs of high-speed data processing, lower power consumption, downsizing of devices are increasingly growing also for devices and apparatuses which are daily used by individual persons. As a technique to satisfy the needs, a large-scale integration unit including a large capacity memory and a logic circuit has attracted attention. When a memory and a logic circuit is integrally formed in one chip, the memory and the logic circuit can be connected to each other using many fine wiring zones on the chip. Therefore, a large amount of data can be transferred at a time and hence a high-speed data transfer is possible. When compared with a case in which different chips are connected to each other, the power consumed to transfer data can be reduced since the wiring capacity is small and the data transfer distance is short. Naturally, the number of chips to configure a system can also be decreased, and hence the system size can be minimized.